Perfect
by Avaritia FF
Summary: Adrien is in love with Ladybug. Ladybug is in love with Adrien. So, it was only natural that they got together. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor any of the characters in it: they are owned by Thomas Astruc, his team, and the myriad of animation studios responsible for bringing it to life on the television screen. Like all fanfiction writers of Miraculous Ladybug, I am merely imagining my own plot centring around the setting and characters in Astruc's world. The only things original about this story are the plot and two made-up brands, and if either of those are unoriginal, that would be total coincidence, but nevertheless I apologize for that in advance._

 _Cover Art: Miraculous Ladybug: Ladrien (1) by Dessa-nya, used with permission from original artist._

 _A/N: Apologies if I have gotten any canon details wrong. Admittedly I have not watched much of Miraculous Ladybug – the inspiration for this story is largely rooted in what I find to be the extremely intriguing dynamic between the protagonist and deuteragonist. Most of the details are my interpretation of the characters, so they might be rather deviant from the truth; if I had more time, I would definitely go back to rectify this. Until then, please enjoy a short burst of imagination that I had about Adrien and Ladybug that got slowly inked overtime on public transport and on my bed past midnight._

* * *

When she said yes, she knew (and by extension, he knew too; he wasn't daft, after all) that this was going to be one of the most uphill challenges she would ever encounter in her life. In THEIR lives, rather. Of course, they had to be out of sight at all times. One rumour would be akin to throwing a lit match into a forest - the damage would simply be irreversible and catastrophic. Every encounter was fleeting and uncomfortably truncated, yet so vulnerable to any glance from the public eye.

And it's not just about the fear of external revelation. Internal revelation would be similarly disastrous. Marinette had to beg her parents for a second SIM card: and no reason that she could concoct for a lie seemed remotely plausible. It became second nature for her to reach up and touch her face every minute or so, just to make sure her mask was still on. Adrien similarly started to notice himself lying to Gabriel about his whereabouts more frequently, begging Nino or whoever was necessary to serve as an alibi. He even had to bribe the librarian, on more than one occasion.

You would think that shouldering a massive secret from literally every other person on the face of the earth, even your loved ones, would be cumbersome enough. Now imagine shouldering two: and suddenly you're already on the road to become the next Atlas.

And yet, if you asked either of them, they would willingly shatter their spines into a million smithereens to keep it up.

It was virtually no secret that they were infatuated with one another. He was the gentleman destined to sweep her off her feet, so out of her league and yet so kind and endearing and patient and just so… gorgeous. And she was the heroine of Paris, so out of his league and yet so brave and clever and passionate and just so... awesome.

And if you couldn't tell from the fluster and bluster in the atmosphere when they met, or from the stuttering in their dialogue with one another, or even down to the way their eyes locked with each other's for way too long- well, if you couldn't tell, you must be the dumbest person on earth. Which is what they both turned into when they were together, almost all the time, of course.

It was pure impulse that had led Adrien to ask first. In the end, of course, he knew he had the more arduous task of keeping it concealed. He knew (the truth of such a knowledge was, of course, up for debate) that whoever she was out of costume, she wouldn't know him personally. The chance of 2 civilians in Paris being acquainted with one another just felt that infinitesimally small. But on the other hand: he was her literal sidekick in costume. That's why Adrien forced himself to speak with a deeper voice as himself and with a pseudo-falsetto as Cat Noir, and combed his hair neater while letting it fly in his alter-ego. Any moment that the similarities - his hair colour, even – between the two personas drew the slightest suspicion from her, and this whole affair would go up in flames.

But when it came to her, it just tipped over the verge for him. There was a limit to how much he cared about all the minutia that came entailed to pursuing his heart.

Similarly, when it came to him, she had always dreamed of this - perhaps not exactly as it had transpired, but if it was Adrien, she would give limb and body for him. If it had to be secret and as her Miraculous, then you know what? So be it.

Needless to say, oftentimes, it was even more difficult than anticipated to find an appropriate time to even spend together properly. He was arguably the most famous teenage boy in Paris. And she was inarguably the most famous person in Paris. Already a couple of pictures, thankfully none of them risqué, had made the rounds. Some people had floated rumours of the truth, albeit rumours considered a little bit too ludicrous to buy into the general public's belief. But it was still an omnipresent, gnawing reminder of how, for lack of a better word, forbidden their love was.

Added on top with the fact that Cat had to act like she was just her platonic pseudo-boss when they were both in their Miraculouses, and Marinette had to act like he was just another classmate when they were both in school... the stress often showed in their lack of sleep and the constant electricity of anxiety that coursed through them when they met in their normal circumstances. Nothing was weirder to them, having to talk to their significant other like they weren't dating in secret.

But when they were together, every time she held his hand, the warmth still able to permeate through her costume for her to feel, and every time he saw her smile- somehow that was all that mattered.

Adrien's house was obviously the safest choice of a haven of their affair, just so long as Gabriel was out of the house or sound asleep, so most of their dates transpired there. Not this one, though. It's a tad bit hilarious, honestly, that you would think that with their statuses, their little hidden secret would be outrageously scandalous. And, to be honest, with full disclosure on Adrien's part, if he was Cat Noir instead, his adventurous side would probably roar at full volume too frequently for comfort. But this wildfire would have to remain suppressed.

It was refreshing, for a change, to be able to embark on this rare chance to be out in the open, walking and moving around instead of being merely confined to a room or an isolated alleyway. Tonight the moonlight streamed through the clouds glowed with a serene aura, and the trees lightly oscillated in the subtle breeze in the air. It almost felt like every war on earth had just evaporated in the presence of the two, hands interlocked, in their leisurely stroll about the park. It just felt splendid in the isolation of their personal space and the dim lighting to spend the night, what with the pleasant aroma of nature wafting through and the soft rustling of leaves and infrequent chirping of the crickets.

"And it was like... I don't know, Ladybug," Adrien lamented, shaking his head. "I just think it's cruel to punish the entire class for a crime one selfish person commits. Pretty sure tomorrow I'll have to rush this "surprise" assignment when the rest of the class is probably doing it right now." He shook his head, curling his index and middle fingers in the air when slowly enunciating "surprise".

"Yeah... that also goes for m- maybe some of your class, though?" Ladybug caught herself, feeling an icy pulse travel through her body. "But I'm sure you're not alone in your - your indignation."

"I know... but still. Man, school is stressful, Ladybug, you wouldn't even - actually no, I'm sure you know that. Must be hard especially with- you know, saving Paris, too, right mon amour?"

"Oh, no, well- - well, yeah, it is. I know what it feels like." It's such a peculiar thing to Ladybug, that she would be in the role of the comforter to Adrien sometimes, like right now. It was almost as if Adrien were human like her, too: high school blues on top of the constant public scrutiny from being a star.

"I wish you were in the same school as me," Adrien said aloud, causing Ladybug to almost choke on her own saliva. "Then I could at least know how you're doing and so that I can be there to help..."

"Adrien, I-" She pursed her lips tightly, gritting her teeth to resist the impulse of just exploding spontaneously right there and then. "I- Don't worry about me, mon amour. I'm doing fine- or even if I'm not, I'll always be fine if it's with you in times like right now. So don't sweat it."

Even in the moonlight and the sparse streetlights, Ladybug could see Adrien's face redden, and had to resist the urge to laugh just out of the sheer cuteness of it.

"I get it," he muttered. "I just really care about you, that's all."

Ladybug was constantly proven wrong about how wide she could smile tonight. She could feel her heart just flutter in her chest, like a cluster of hyperactive butterflies wanting to escape. Instinctively, her hand tightened its grip on Adrien's. "Thank you, Adrien."

She took a mental note to hand him some of her assignment answers to him when they met in school the next day: as Marinette, of course. This was always the danger that she could never stop being wary about, whenever she slipped out a question about how his day in school was. She was safer than Adrien in the sense that their interactions as themselves were far more few and in between, as compared to in costume for Adrien, when their lives and the state of Paris were in each other's hands. But she didn't know that. She just couldn't stop worrying about him putting two and two together, given that they were literally in the same class.

It helped, of course, that disregarding the secrecy of it all, being around him was more relaxing than not. It definitely always took her mind off the anxiety of catastrophic disclosure, like reaping her reward kept nicely under wraps. Listening to the hypnotic rhythm of his breathing, feeling his thumb often absentmindedly (and sometimes presentmindedly) tracing a circle on her palm, listening to his velvety voice regale the events of the day always therapeutic to her - everything just felt alright, even if for a while.

"Hey, mon amour," Adrien interrupted. "You remember what day it is?"

"Well, yeah, it's the-" she glanced at her right wrist, before almost slamming her palm into her forehead. She forgot; she wasn't Marinette. "I have no idea, sorry."

He chuckled. "It's the 12th of February today. So-"

She raised an eyebrow, shooting him a knowing smirk. "In 2 days..."

"Yes, exactly. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I mean... that is everything goes to plan... then I'd spend the night together with you, of course."

"N-no, I-I mean... _holy crap_ \- Anything you want to do in particular? For a special occasion? Maybe something... outside? Like go to the mall or-"

She frowned. "Mon amour, you and I both know that this is about as - "outside" - as we can both go."

"Yeah," Adrien conceded, slumping his shoulders as they both stopped walking ephemerally. "You know, Ladybug, I can't wait till the day we can tell everybody... then we don't have to keep everything so secret..."

"I know," Ladybug empathized, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "One day. But I really don't mind spending time in your house, honestly. I don't. It's always nice cuddling up watching Netflix - brings me to a simpler place than worrying about Paris and school and taxes and the constant existential crisis and fear of death and – yeah, you know."

Adrien laughed, tilting his head to side. "Eeyup... don't need to worry about saving Paris- - UM, I mean, for you, of course. And all that other stuff.

"Honestly if I have anything in mind, I'd love to just spend the day having dinner with you and watching a movie. It would be perfect to me."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, that's sounds pleasant. Well... oh! Huh. Ummm... hmm... well- I uh, I'm not actually sure if I should ask this, but I- I'll do it anyways." -He scratched his head, twirling his golden locks with his index finger. "May I know... if there's some gift I could give you, for Valentine's Day? What would you like?"

Her response was so swift that it almost physically threw Adrien aback. "Nope! No telling. You better get it right, my guy~"

"Huh wha- ... Really? Nothing? Damn, now I have to guess…" he muttered under his breath. He pursed his lips, his eyes darting around his surroundings. "And if I guess wrong... ah I'd be so screwed-"

"HAHA Adrien, Adrien," Ladybug interjected, giggling in her futile attempt to control her laughter. Never would she ever imagine being able to make Adrien as nervous and flustered as she was as Marinette whenever she saw him. It was surprising, but nevertheless delightful. "I'm joking. Well, half joking, I guess. I'm not going to be mad or upset if you get me something useless. Cross my heart."

In fact, she didn't want to voice it, but if Adrien showed up empty handed she probably wouldn't feel upset at all. The matching jewel pendant he gave for their one-month anniversary had already made up for years of that. As a matter of fact, as the words "cross my heart" escaped her lips, her finger stroked across and down her chest. And instinctively, she traced circles around the point where her ruby pendant was, her costume concealing her adornment of it.

Adrien smiled, to whom her movement did not go unnoticed. His hand swiped at his right pocket, where his own dark emerald pendant was.

"That's a relief. But you won't tell me what you want?"

"Nah, I'll make it a surprise. Well- - not a total surprise, I guess; you know me and my tastes. What I eat and everything."

Adrien flashed a knowing smile, and you could almost see a visual lightbulb instantly illuminate above his head. "Ahhh right, right. I think I have something in mind."

"But like I said, I don't mind anything, so long as it's from you, mon amour. Anything could do for me."

"Well what if -" Adrien took in a deep breath, immediately feeling his heart rate accelerate to a rapid thumping against his torso, as he turned to Ladybug, now their chests just inches apart. His upper lip quivered, and his fists clenched tight. "What if- I -gave, ...well-"

His lips were clumsier than usual, at the price of being a bit more forceful, desperate, almost. She wasn't quite used to it, given that every time they kissed, it was always soft, hushed, so candid yet titillating to the point where it almost made her amnesiac of everything else, just enjoying the taste of him. This time didn't feel any much less hypnotic, but except injected with a dash of thrill and a rush of adventure. As they always did, her fingers reached up to the back of his head to interweave with his golden locks. Even along the way she could feel his neck burn like an oven at maximum heat.

When he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, he couldn't quite help but shake his head internally. It's so hard to be as smooth and flirtatious as he is as Cat Noir, when he was his actual self as Adrien. What gives, anyway; they were literally the same person! It was probably less due to the costume and more of the fact that, well, he FINALLY had her. He could hold her hand and kiss her and let this sweet talk fly out of his mouth without the looming fear of being slapped or something. And yet it only made him the more nervous. Irony at its finest.

His arms managed to find their way into an embrace around her; he was warm to the touch, even through her suit. With their breaths spilling into the space between them, firing off their olfactory synapses in frenzies, it was hard for Ladybug to form the words in her mind before ejecting them out of her throat, husky yet gentle.

"... that would still be perfect."

"AHHH Ladybug I can't. I can't even," he exploded, breaking their embrace and shoving his face into his hands. It felt like the fiery flames of hell were consuming the skin of his face. "You're too cute, mon amour. When you say things like that I just... ahhh..."

It really felt like all her wildest fantasies had been realised for Ladybug, when things like this happened. She could barely imagine him calling her cute before they got attached, and now that it had transpired multiple times she just couldn't stop blushing each and every time.

Even though Adrien's face were buried in his hands, Ladybug concealed hers the same way from him. "This is like a dream come true," she thought to herself, bringing her hands to cup her mouth. It was only when Adrien reached for her hands, bringing them down between them in a cradle of sorts, that she realised that she had inadvertently let her thoughts slip vocally.

He flashed her the brightest grin she had ever seen. "It's my dream, too. Our dream, come true."

And she swore she could have fainted right there in sheer ecstasy.

* * *

Unlike Ladybug, Cat never really cared about being in costume in public spaces. If anything, Cat attracted LESS attention than if he were to be out of costume. No one really worships Robin in the same way as they do for Batman, anyway.

But it wasn't like Cat would've complained. Strolling the streets of Paris and seeing people shoot him smiles and pleasantries without having to deal with fanatic girls was the best of worlds to him. Free from the burden of Paris, and free from the burden of the French education system simultaneously. And honestly speaking, if Cat Noir were to literally go out to Fifth Avenue and shoot somebody, he would not lose a single popularity point. Okay, that wasn't completely correct, that was probably more accurate of Ladybug, but the point is somewhat truthful. That was why he could walk into one of the most luxurious, high end grocery stores in Paris, and not one eyebrow would be raised.

For a supermarket with such a voluminous physical space, Amant Maudit was often exceptionally, uncharacteristically vacuous of patrons. Products of extreme high quality and heavy price tags adorned the shelves for what seems like miles to see, so pricey that shopping like a typical grocery trip for any working-class person would be akin to watching their money burn, dollar bill by dollar bill. The glistening walls and floor were uncomfortably white, and every time you visited it you had to often double check yourself if you're in a supermarket or in an operating theatre.

It was often the same people who visited the Amant, to the point where they not only knew each other's names, they knew each other's biggest fears down to their children's favourite cartoon name {yes, even Adrien's (Danny Phantom)}. But today Cat had a mission on his own; he just wanted to get 2 items. One of them was easy. But the other had him trailing about the chocolate section, aimless yet overwhelmed with an internal crisis.

"Pretty sure Ladybug won't be that happy with just plain old milk or dark... ... even white is like, eh... fruit? Nut? You think maybe she prefers the more complicated flavours? Ehhhhhh..."

The taps of his feet reverberated in the empty space around him. A feral growl buzzed in the back of his throat like a dormant engine. He scratched the back of his head, scowling every so often to form a different shape of his mouth every time. Cat always knew Ladybug was fond of candy, especially the really rich type of chocolate. This was about the perfect brand that he could conjure of, and he knew the chocolate's price was absolutely paid for by its decadence and flavour (and his wallet). But then there's what kind... he knew she liked fruits. And nuts. She liked little adornments in the chocolate for an extra surprise flavour to complement it. She liked it a bit sour but not so sour, with a bit of texture, not too soft but not teeth-cracking, and he was pretty sure too diverse a variety would certainly be too off-throwing... that was about it. But what would fulfil all of that?

"Hmm... uh- oh! Of course! Perfect."

He grinned, as his wandering eyes finally locked on a plastic dome, assorted with bite-sized blackberry, strawberry, cashew, and walnut-adorned chocolates. The faux gold wrapping of each chocolate glistened red and black, clearly meant for Valentine's. It was literally perfect. He pumped his fist in the air and reached for it, tucking it under his arm and patting it like a new-found treasure.

"Sweeeeeet~... alright now to just go get the last one, which is-"

"UGH this place is so huge... where on earth even is the drink section..."

Cat's ears immediately perked at the voice. Even smothered in a volcanic frustration, he recognised it. And sure enough, when he leaped towards the corridor, there she was. A mischievous smirk crept up his face.

"Man," she continued. "This place is so big… can't even find a simple drink section here-"

"Heyyy, Princess! Long time no see!" He nonchalantly greeted, striding towards her in a waltz and leaning against the wall next to her. "Are you lost? Need some help?"

"HOLY SHI- - *sigh* - Don't. Scare me like that, Cat." She grumbled, pointing an exasperated finger at him, having survived her heart attack. "No, I don't need help."

"Oh? Well you're looking for drinks, right? You need some help there?"

"Absolutely not, thank you."

"So you know where it is?"

"Yes, of course."

"Where?"

"... it's in here."

"Yeah, where exactly in here, though?" He circled his finger in the air in a spiral, gesturing around the supermarket.

"Up inside your giant, swollen butthole, that's where," she snapped, walking away. "I'll find it on my own."

"You're getting alcohol?" He queried, somewhat bewildered. "That's the only drinks over there in that direction. All of the others are in the opposite direction."

Instantly, Marinette swivelled 180 degrees, trudging away, back hunched, towards her destination where Cat pointed. She had been already stuck here for 20 minutes wandering about this forsaken maze trying to find literally 1 item. Her mind barely registered Cat Noir stalking her from behind, and you know what? She didn't possess the energy sufficient to care.

She peered up at the sign and breathed a sigh of relief. It had been about a minute and more to get here but, finally. The coffee powder section. Immediately, however, she encountered her next obstacle: she had never seen the logo on this thing before. Where was it? She headed to the shelf and immediately her eyes began to scour through the plethora of different labels and brands. It didn't take very long before her mind began to become dizzy. There were just so many…

"Hey, what a coincidence, Princess," Cat remarked. "I was about to go here too! Must be my lucky day~" He purred as he reached for a rather medium-sized white, black, and green bag. Her eyes darted to it and, curious, she walked up to him. As she read the name of the coffee, her eyebrows immediately perked up.

"I WAS JUST - uh, I was just about to get that, also, actually." She sheepishly admits, turning to grab another of the bag. Yes, she cheered to herself. Reveler Coffee. Finally, she found it. And all by herself too, without anyone's help. Totally.

"Wow, Marinette, I didn't know you drank Reveler too," he wondered aloud. "You've got a superb palette, in that case."

"Are you kidding me," she muttered to herself, ignoring Cat. Peering over, Cat saw her eyes fixated on the price tag, unwavering. How on earth, she asked herself, could anyone afford this for a lifestyle? This money could feed her dad his favourite instant coffee for an entire month! Of course, the mere notion of passing judgment to Adrien about this never even crossed her mind... but still.

She sighed in defeat, her shoulders drooping. "R. I. P. in pieces my wallet..."

"Oh, I guess I stand corrected, sorry. Getting it for someone else?"

"No, I'm using it as manure. It's a great substitute for my usual fertiliser supply, which is your mouth. Yes, of course I'm getting it for someone." She shook her head, cradling the coffee bag as she walked to the cashier, wherever that was.

"You must have the most expensive taste in earth if you drink this on the regular," she lamented to him. "This is almost my month's entire allowance! Holy crap... Why do you even choose to drink this sort of thing..."

"Because I'm rich as shit," he shrugged, walking shoulder to shoulder with her. "And the coffee is really good; super punchy and with a really mellow tone. I love it! You know another guy or girl who likes it though?"

"Well, yeah," she said.

"And who's that?"

She pursed her lips, hesitantly pondering, before she spoke.

"... my boyfriend."

"Whoa, congrats, Princess!" He cheered enthusiastically, the corners of his mouth curving upwards higher. "I never knew you had one; that's awesome! For Valentine's Day, is that right?"

"Yeah... he mentioned in school that he ran out of this brand of coffee and he wasn't quite feeling himself because of it. Something about being really "punchy yet mellow". And I know he's quite tired, I also think he mentioned he didn't really sleep at all... It's a nice surprise for tomorrow, he'd love it."

"Eeyup, I'm certain he will. Just like I'm certain MY girlfriend will love this dome of chocolates~~~ I'm so stoked to see her again tomorrow~"

"Wow," Marinette remarked, deadpan, her eyes still fixed forward. "Now I feel kinda bad for the poor sucker you managed to woo. She deserves better."

"Ack," Cat winced, clenching his free fist. "That hurt, Princess. That almost sounded rude."

"I'm joking... well kind of, at least. I'm sure she'll like it though, that looks expensive... and pretty good- the berries and nuts choices are actually really nice, by the looks of it..."

"I appreciate that," he responded. "Honestly though, do you need me to pay for that? Just because your boyfriend is rich doesn't mean you should be paying for his tastes."

"No, that's fine," she assured him.

She walked up to the counter, on which she placed her coffee bag. "I'd pay for him any day. My wallet is nothing compared to him," she stated, nonchalantly.

"Awww, that's sweet."

"... no response. Oh wait! Uh, Miss," Marinette addressed the cashier. "Do you people do- uh, Valentine's Day wrapping, or something?"

"Yes, madam, we do," the cashier replied. "For an extra $5."

"What? FIVE whole entire dol- actually, whatever, I've spent so much already, this is peanuts. Yes, sure."

"Okay, madam. So, what's the name of your significant other? We need his or her name for the card. It's custom."

"Oh uh- hmm. Okay. His name is Adrien."

"Oh?" The cashier raised an eyebrow, as she reached for her pen. "Is that by any chance, THE, Adrien Agreste?"

Marinette gnawed on her lip, to the point where she was sure it would bleed with just a bit more force. "... yes."

"Ah, that's fantastic! You're really lucky, madam. I'll write it now."

"What." Cat Noir barked forcefully at Marinette, as the cashier began to calligraph Adrien's name onto the card. The mischief that often danced around his expression had evaporated, now replaced with a looming darkness. "What. Adrien Agreste? No you're not."

"... what on God's given earth do you mean 'no you're not'? Yes I am."

"NO. You're not."

"What?" She exclaimed, incredulous. "YES. I am. You think I have the name of my boyfriend wrong? Because I don't. It's Adrien Agreste."

"But I know Adrien too," he retorted, slightly louder now. He could feel the temperature of his body climbing, quickly now. "And I know he's dating someone else."

"What? What the- Uh, sorry." She sheepishly turned her attention to the cashier again, handing her the cash necessary and taking her wrapped bag of coffee. Then, stepping aside, she turned to Cat, just about as indignantly defensive as he was. "No way. You must not know him at all. He's dating me! Unless... unless he's cheating on me?... "

"What? No, he's not cheating. I know that for sure. He's only dating one person."

"Then you clearly don't know her name, because that person is me."

"No, that person is- I don't even really want to say, but it's not you."

"Are you kidding me? What gives? What are you even talking about? Tell me her name, Cat. I don't understand wh- Cat, I have to know. What's her name?"

Cat groaned, throwing his head up briefly in exasperation. "Fine," he hissed with a menacing quietness. "Don't tell ANY of the paparazzi, okay? I assure you: he's not cheating. He's only dating one person, only one, and her name is... I - well, I guess I don't actually know her real name, but her name... wait. Hold on."

He paused. Is she really pulling his leg? Is she- what, dating him in her mind or something? But he's dating Ladybug! There's no doubt about it. There's only one person that he loves. Only one, Ladybug. But she also claims to be dating him? Even though he's not cheating?

No, Marinette might be a little clumsy, but she's not a fanatic. She's not crazy. She's reasonable and she's smart and doesn't let hallucinations like that cloud her mind. That's what he knew. So: she's telling the truth. But so is he! And so... if she's dating him... and he's dating Ladybug and only Ladybug...

...

...

...

...

...

There was a distinctly pregnant pause when the coffee and chocolates landed on the floor with a dull thud and clang. It was like time had almost grinded to a halt. And then suddenly, he grabbed her wrist with all of his might, not caring about the queue behind him and her audible protests, as he dragged her past the aisles of food into a corner of the warehouse that was often empty. In the momentum whilst forcibly dragging her along, he almost flung her to the perimeter of the wall. His face was blank, and he didn't even barely register the lividness written across Marinette's.

"CAT NOIR. What. The actual hell. Is going on. Why did you drag me here?" As loud as Marinette's outburst was, Cat was still in a daze, almost like a zombie. He blinked rapidly, his hands running across his hair over and over. His lack of sleep from yesterday didn't help. And he might even still be crazy for thinking this.

But... is it true... is it really so that...

There was only one way that he could conjure of to find out.

Carefully reaching about the back of his neck, he unclasped and drew away the pendant that had been concealed in his costume. Hesitantly, he reached out to Marinette, showing her the gleaming emerald. His eyes were filled with wonder and uncertainty yet with a restrained excitement, as if looking at a long-lost treasure he had spent centuries searching for.

When her eyes locked onto it, it was her heart felt like it had just lost all motion in her chest. Her pupils dilated, and she forgot to breathe. There was no mistaking it. And like on cue, her hand reached back to her jean pocket, where her own ruby pendant was.

For a moment, it was silent, and all Marinette could do was stare at the gem and register it over and over again in her head. She's only seen that once. And that was, of course...

Cat Noir took in a deep breath, his eyes blinking rapidly. He gulped, and his voice came out hoarse and hesitant.

"... Ladybug? Mon amour?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She yelled, and her body recoiled away from Cat Noir to collapse on the floor. She gasped. Her hands gripped the floor for dear life, her mouth completely ajar and her eyes wide open to almost the size of saucepans. "HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT."

"Marinette! Marinette, shhh, please, people can hear," Cat futilely attempted to pacify, as he crouched to a squat. Marinette brandished her finger at him, as if he were some poltergeist about to murder her in cold blood.

"IT'S YOU! It's always been you. You... you're Adrien? All this time I was dating YOU? Are you FREAKING kidding me? Are you kidding me. Oh my god... oh my god, no way..."

In hearing what he perceived to be the abject denial and dread laced into her voice, Cat couldn't help but feel tears sting his eyes. He really didn't mind any of Marinette's occasionally snide comments at times, and he knew that they were at least on good terms in general. But nevertheless, it almost felt like she ... didn't want him to be Adrien. Like as if she hated him or something or at least disliked him enough not to entertain the prospect of dating him. If that... really was the case... he really wouldn't know how to live with himself. What had he done? It's all ruined, he told himself. All because of one stupid thing... and now the whole relationship is just consumed in ashes... and it was all his fault.

"Marinette, I- Yeah, it's Adrien. I - I'm sorry. I didn't - I just realised it the moment you said- ... I just, I don't know. I guess... I guess this is over?"

"O-… over? Wait, what do you mean by "over"?"

Cat pressed his lips together, quivering, and his voice came out almost broken. "... are we breaking up?"

"Breaking up? What? No. Who said anything about breaking up?"

"Huh?" He exclaimed, somewhat flabbergasted. His sense of dread completely washed away. "Uhhhh...well, do - do you still like me? Do you still- you're okay with me- being, well this?"

"Well... I mean... I have to admit, it's going to take a while..." Marinette sat up, inching closer to Cat. "It's hard to - I mean, seriously? I can't believe it." She slapped her head with the bottom of her right palm, this time however smiling. "I fell for you, and then it turns out you fell for me too and fought by my side as my trusted partner... this whole time? I just... that's so insane..."

"Ah… well, I can understand," he concurred, his ears dropping as he tilted to his head, smiling also as he shook his head. He took a swipe near his eyes, clearing his misty vision, still in the process of recuperating from the notion of them separating. "Turns out the girl I fell for was actually my classmate and friend this whole time... I – wait, oh my Gosh, the notes from today... and the coffee... that was all-"

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "I just thought it would be nice if I could help you with these things. Not a big deal."

"Are you kidding? Of course it is!" He assured, immediately pouncing forward and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm... I'm at a loss for words. You're so thoughtful. I-... I always knew you were smart, and funny, and kind, Marinette. I'm SO HAPPY it's you, that you're Ladybug. It only makes sense."

"...really?" Marinette's heart was on the precipice of just bursting out of her chest, full in joyous song and dance.

"Yeah! You're amazing, Marinette. Even out of Ladybug. I just-" He broke away, curling up with his knees pulled in, frowning. "I just don't know if - you're okay with me being Adrien- and Cat Noir. You don't... you don't hate me as Cat, do you?"

"Of course not," she answered. "Adrien, I- ... Cat Noir. I've been in love with you almost ever since I met you. You being my sidekick this whole time sure as hell doesn't make me hate you. You flirting with me- I mean, we're dating now. Who cares about that anymore?"

"Heh, I guess that... wait, could you repeat that? You're... in love? With me?"

"Well, yeah," she said, pulling out the ruby pendant from her pocket. She reached for his hand, where his fist still clenched around his own emerald pendant. She held her pendant to him with her other hand, and grinned. "Of course I love you, Adrien. Cat Noir. Nothing has changed."

His face slowly began to turn into the colour of her pendant, his mouth now a deformed wiggle written in an awkward yet overflowing joy. "I... I love you too! Marinette, Bugaboo, I- I really love you. I- I've always wanted to say that as Cat Noir. Man, I... ahhhhh..."

He swore he could feel his heart swell like a dirigible slowly inflating within him- and one that could only swell even more when Marinette raised her head to connect their lips together. Yup, nothing had changed. Still tasted the same. Still had the same ecstatic, wonderous feeling coursing through them. It felt a little peculiar, of course, when Cat embraced her, and his arms were greeted with the ruffled texture of cotton instead of nylon. And when Marinette brought her hands up and entangled her fingers into his hair, she could feel them brush past his cat ears. Curiosity piqued within her, and gingerly, she stroked his right feline ear. His response was immediate in a subtle yet sensuous purr that vibrated from his throat, his fingers gripping her back a bit tighter.

Only the need for oxygen could force them to pull away. Cat could feel his heart hammer away, his ears trapped by a searing hot pressure and his face now a completely crimson shade. Neither of them could really believe it, still. Marinette was still pinching herself, physically, right at the perimeter of her chin. This whole time! This whole time, right in front of each other's faces, invisible in plain sight...

...it was incredible. But at least, it's all in the open now.

Cat could still feel his mind swimming in a daze when his transformation back to his human form transpired, like fate was just confirming again to her his identity. Adrien shot her a sheepish smile, his right hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops... well, hey, Marinette."

She giggled, before promptly bringing out her own Miraculous. "Spots on," she murmured quietly, and just like that, in one smooth transition, there she was as Ladybug.

"Oops... well, hey, Adrien, mon amour."

"I'm so happy, Bugaboo," he expressed, galloping to her and promptly wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so happy I've found you, finally. And you're even better than I would've imagined."

"I'm happy too," she laughed, returning his hug back to him. And for a while, sans the decrescendos of their breathing, the air was silent in tranquillity. It just all felt peaceful for this moment, just the two of them enjoying each other in the aftermath of this revelation.

"So, uh, I guess- " Adrien started, his smile now curling into one more conniving. "I guess- if I just flirted with you any time, you won't...-"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, as she began to shift out of her Miraculous form back to Marinette. "No promises."

"Awww," he pouted. "But I'm only want to tell you how much I love you."

Her eyes averted away briefly, the heat returning in embers to her face. This was really how it was going to be, huh. This dumb cat who helped her save Paris and tried too hard to be hers - this dumb cat is actually her sweetheart now.

... but I guess, she told herself, this was as good as it got. Her love constantly flirting with her? Her future lifelong partner being her partner in crime? Her crush actually being her best friend? And even better, what more, her situation being almost exactly the same in his shoes? This was the dream scenario. How could she wish for any different?

She leaned in and pecked Adrien on the cheek.

"Alright, fine. Say it now."

"Now?"

"Now."

He chuckled. Any onlooker could almost see the little pink hearts floating above his head. "I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien."

"Oh what - ughhh damn teenagers these days," a stern, disgruntled voice boomed from the hallway. The two immediately jumped to their feet, startled as if an electronic shock had pulsed through them, as the manager appeared, who wore an exasperated and simultaneously angry expression.

"Get out! Go find a hotel room or something. Sheesh."

Muttering apologies, the two hustled out, their faces completely scarlet red in colour, before Adrien swerved back inside, grabbing the two pendants and the coffee on the floor, and heading out again.

"Here you go, - mon amour," he said, reaching around her neck in a swift motion to don the pendant on her neck. His hands were warm, strong, firm yet soft, so much better when she could feel it on her skin instead of through fabric.

"Thanks, - mon amour." Her eyes gleaned downwards, and saw her emerald pendant around her neck.

"Ah, wait-," he stopped, and shook his head. "That's the wrong one, the green one is-"

"Actually, Adrien," she interrupted, smiling. "You don't mind if I keep this one, do you? And then you can have mine?"

"Uh wh- - actually, I don't." He grinned, his pearly white teeth glistening. "I think mine looks good on you."

"That's exactly what I thought," she concurred, her fingers instinctively reaching up to caress the emerald.

And as impulsive as that decision was on the spot, it was almost just as beautiful to them. After all, she was his, and he was hers. As Adrien went to fetch his purchases, that was all that ran through Marinette's mind, just swimming with the fact that he – Adrien Agreste, her own crush - had been her trusted partner this whole time pining for her. This whole time. Fate is really a work of wonder.

Did she really care that both their secrets were out to each other? Honestly- well, yes, kind of; it could only put themselves in further danger of revelations to others. Imagine if Hawkmoth knew they were dating and if he knew how to manipulate their emotions... the thought alone was petrifying. Of course this only got more dangerous.

But. The better question was: was this worth it? As Adrien walked towards her, chocolates in tow, and took her by the hand… and for once, she could enjoy the warmth of his hand knowing that they were together... the only answer that she could conjure was:

Of course. Of course this was worth it. How could it have worked out any better? This was literally perfect.


End file.
